Kimi Shika Inai
by BluetoYellow
Summary: Aomine Daiki is the son of the president of one of the finest companies. He has everything he wants and lives a fine life until his parents decided to arrange him to an OmiAi. It was a meeting that Aomine didn't want to attend, but Lady Fate has other ideas. Not only did he meet a girl who piques his interest, but also the Love of his Life. But is she who she appears to be?


Hello again minnacchi~

Here's another AoKise fanfic and this one will be multi-chapter! This is my friend's idea and I decided to write it so others can enjoy the story OwO

**Title: **Kimi Shika Inai (No One Else But You)

**Summary: **It was a meeting that Aomine didn't want to attend, but Lady Fate has other ideas. Not only did he meet a girl who piques his interest, but also the Love of his life. But is she who she appears to be?

**Pairings: **[main] AoKise, [side] MidoTaka and more :3

**Genre : **Yaoi, Romance and Humor

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters. All of it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cover photo belongs to **Pixiv ID: 31357307**

**Warning :** boobs-loving Aomine XD Rating might go up after several chapters.

I want to thank my friend for proofreading this ! You are a big help TwT

"text" - conversation

'text' - thoughts

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS :D

* * *

><p>Not everyone has the privilege to be rich or to be born into a rich family. Some people struggle just to survive. But to a certain bluenette named Aomine Daiki, money was not a problem. He had everything; fame, fortune, and he was also good-looking. Standing at 6' 3", he had tanned skin and a well-toned body. Looking powerful and oozing sexual appeal, it was no wonder that he had all kinds of girls hanging on his arms almost all the time. His face had a striking aura and the color of his hair fitted perfectly with everything. The more he thought about his life the more her would tell himself there was nothing more he could ever want or need.<p>

Somewhere in the midst of Tokyo stood a large, elegant mansion that radiated wealth. Aomine found himself standing in front of the mirror in his room, his arms held up and out to his sides as his servant helped slip a white button up shirt onto his arms. Aomine shut his eyes for a moment as the servant buttoned the shirt and flipped the collar up. As Aomine opened his eyes he saw a streak of red as his servant slipped a tie around his neck and quickly tied it. With a gentle tug into place, the tie laid perfectly down the middle of his body. The servant folded the collar to Aomine's shirt down and stepped to the side so Aomine could look himself over in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm perfect." Aomine said with a smirk on his face.

He was that kind of rich; where the young master had servants for him to order, in exchange for his soul. Or- maybe that was the story he had created in his mind.

"The limousine is ready, young master." A green-haired bespectacled man wearing a butler suit informed Aomine. Beside him stood a raven-haired man with grey eyes who was also a servant of the Aomine family.

"Yeah , Yeah.. We should go or my old man will lecture me again about being late or whatever."  
>He slid his fingers through his dark blue locks as he made his way out of the room. Turning to his right he started down an elegant hallway, his two servants quickly following after him.<p>

"It's the truth. You are always late, young master." The green-haired man raised his glasses a bit. "If you don't learn soon you will never be the next company president." His voice was calm but low.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I'm always tired!" Aomine stopped and faced his two servants. "Stop lecturing me and call me Aomine! We're childhood friends for heaven's sake!"  
>Jamming his hands into his pockets, he turned on his heels and started back down the hall.<p>

"I'm just stating the truth, Aomine or else you will never learn. I'll not be worried if the company goes bankrupt and if you will be able to handle taking care of the situation." Midorima sighed.

Midorima Shintaro is Aomine's childhood friend. He seemed to know Aomine better than anyone else and had good reason to worry about him. Being born into the Midorima lineage he had an obligation ensure that the heir to the Aomine family was prepared to take over as head of the family when the time came.

For Midorima he took this obligation very seriously, for his family had always the Aomine family.

"Whatever." Aomine mumbled, waving a hand over his shoulder. He turned and made his way down the long stairs and towards the front door. He stopped just long enough for the doorman to open the door before he continued walking until he reached the limousine.

"Allow me." The raven-haired man named Takao, called, as he came rushing up to the car from behind Aomine. He opened the door for him with a smile and waited until Aomine climbed in before closing the door carefully.

Takao watched Aomine make his way around the car before he opened the front door of the car and sat in the passenger seat. Midorima slid into the driver's seat, buckled himself in, and started the car.

"Hey! What the heck is this?" Aomine looked at Midorima as he pointed at the large wooden bear carving next to his seat.

"It's Shin-chan's lucky item!" Takao beamed. "You better not touch it or else Shin-chan will have misfortunes! "

"How can he have good fortunes with this? Why not just buy porn magazines and look at big boobs? You will be really lucky with that." Aomine smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'm not interested with those kinds of things that you find entertaining." Midorima answered with a serious expression and calm voice as he turned the stirring wheel to the left and slowed to a stop.  
>Glancing in the mirror he gave Aomine a serious glance before turning his attention back to the road in front of him, just in time to see the light turn green.<p>

"Heh. I forgot that you like dicks." Aomine chuckled playfully. He liked teasing his childhood friend.

Takao smirked at Aomine and Midorima, due to excess embarrassment—because he knew Aomine knew it was the truth—almost hit the car next to them as his face turned fifty shades of red and his stomach filled with butterflies and twisted in knots.

"Woah! Are you planning to kill me? I'm the next president of the Aomine Corporation!" Aomine shouted as he quickly noted to himself that he should tease Midorima at the right time and place

"So now I'm planning to kill you? You're just talking nonsense! It's your fault you almost got yourself killed, Baka !"

Aomine cringed a bit, knowing he had awoken the violent side of Midorima. Gaining back his composure, Aomine didn't miss a beat to 'zing' Midorima.

Midorima called Aomine "baka" while the bluenette called the green-haired "horoscope freak."

'Shin-chan is sooo cute!' Takao thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Aomine Corporation earlier than expected. The building was made up of 47 floors, making it the tallest in their city. And on every floor there was an array windows, spanning from one corner all the way to the next. The decorations inside the building were all fancy with vibrant colors; red, gold and light peach. Along with the decorations hung very expensive looking pieces of artwork from all sorts of known artists. Truly, it was the finest corporation in the country with many modern facilities and talented workers.<p>

"Your father is waiting for you in his office, Aomine. Be sure to remember your manners." Midorima said.

Aomine scowled at him as he stepped out of the car.

"I don't need you to remind me of that. Besides, I just act how I want anyway. You of all people should know that."

Midorima rolled his eyes as Takao closed the door to where Aomine had been sitting. Aomine slid his hands back into his pockets as he started his way down the path towards the front doors.

Several workers welcomed them as they walk inside the building, bowing deep to show their sign of respect to the heir. Aomine continued walking past them towards the elevators where he was soon joined by his two followers.

As they entered the elevator Takao pushed the button for the 47th floor. Aomine stood in the corner of the elevator and looked out the wall of glass that allowed him to view the whole city.

"The Aomine Corporation is one of the finest, greatest and most powerful corporations here in this city. It has stayed strong for years. So make sure you know your responsibility." Midorima pushed his classes up on his face as he glanced at Aomine.

"C'mon, it's still too early to lecture me about that!" Aomine frowned. "I am Aomine Daiki. I can do anything and have anything I want."

Midorima obviously disagreed with Aomine's last refute. He shook his head.

"Money can't buy everything. There are such things in this world that money can't buy."

"Something like, love." Takao smiled as he looked at Midorima.

"Why are you looking at me!?" Midorima's face turned red and he couldn't understand the reasoning behind it. Or maybe, he just didn't want to admit the reason. Midorima knew himself quite well. He had never been the kind of person who could say what he was really feeling deep inside. Most of the time he found himself saying the opposite of what he was feeling but there were special occasions where he would be able to say what he meant.

Aomine did not understand. He never experienced it before, ever. The thing they called "love". Well, he loved boobs but he knew he can't marry boobs and that boobs would never love him back.

He bit the inside of his cheek a bit as he thought about the boobs answering him with an "I do" while in front of the altar. He knew his fondness for boobs wasn't the kind of "love" they were describing.

They rode the elevator the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached the 47th floor Aomine made his way out first, turning to walk down the side hall towards his father's office with the other two just a few steps behind. Aomine stopped in front of the door and looked at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and putting his hand on the doorknob. He pushed the door open and flicked it closed behind him, leaving his two servants behind

"I told you to learn how to knock." A man sitting behind his desk said, his eyes glued to the piece of paper he had been reading. Aomine's father, Aomine Kenichi, looked to be in his 40's with short black hair and blue eyes. Reaching the end of his paragraph he sat back in his chair, showing off the front of his suit, and looked at his son. "When will you learn, son?"

'Shit' Aomine cursed inwardly. "Waste of time." He sat on the sofa near the president's table, his legs crossed and his arms extended to the side. 'Just stop lecturing me!'

"Daiki, you should learn how to be responsible." Aomine's mother, Aomine Junko, stood beside Kenichi, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at her son worriedly. Aomin Junko looked to be in her 40's, just like her husband. She had long blue hair, a little light than Aomine's and she, too, had blue eyes. Like her son, she had well tanned skin from long periods of sun time.

"I'm still young. I'll learn it at the right time." There was only one thing he responsible with—taking care of his porn stash. He was quite proud of it. All of his magazines were in good condition. "Just tell me what you want to say. I don't want to waste my time here."

"Since we are talking about responsibilities." Kenichi crossed his arms.

"What about it?" Aomine looked towards his father with a scowl. His parents, especially his father, only ever talked about money, responsibilities, and the company. It was a vicious and repetitive cycle so Aomine already knew what to expect out of this conversation.

"Your mother and I have decided to arrange an OmiAi for you," Kenichi said, both his tone and expression looking very serious.

"Hmm..." Aomine sighed softly to himself. He was right, they only ever talking about money and resposiblities and- "Wait... WHAT!?" An OmiAi !?"

His face was glued to his fathers, his eyes searching for any signs that told him his father was joking. But he knew his father very well. Kenichi was someone who rarely joked, and when he did, he couldn't hide the smile on his face. But right now, all hints of joking were gone and the serious, very strict father was sitting in front him him. This couldn't be true. An OmiAi? What could his parents be thinking?

"Yes. This OmiAi will help both you and our company. She's the daughter of a very successful company here in Japan. They agreed to join us but, in exchange, you should marry their daughter." Kenichi said, his eyes never leaving his son. "Daiki, my son, it's your responsibility as the future of this company to do everything in your power to ensure that it will be the best that it can be." He eyed his son gravely. "You will go to this OmiAi and you have no rights to complain."

"But dad," Aomine tried to protest.

Kenichi held his hand up, halting Aomine in his tracks. "As a business man I know what it best for my company. As a father, I know what is best for my family. This will be good for you, too, Aomine. Maybe you will learn how to be more responsible."  
>Aomine leaned back against the couch and scowled. Fuck. How many times had his father made him do things he does not want to ? He didn't want to oppose his father. But at the same time he didn't want to attend the OmiAi. Aomine knew he was still not ready for that kind of responsibility; the kind where he came home to a woman and woke up to a woman every day. 'Someone who would take all of my attention and cook for me; let me kiss and hug them with those breasts pressing against my chest; someone who to have sex with.'<p>

Aomine paused in throught for a moment before a small smirk crossed his face. 'Well, maybe it won't all be so bad.' He shook his head,

"No, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. This is the time of my life to go out and be reckless." He glanced at his father, "besides, the only one who can love me is me."

Kenichi looked back and smirked a bit. "I know what you are thinking son. You can't have sex with yourself, Daiki."

Junko looked at her son with a worried expression. "What does he mean by "have sex with yourself"? You can't get yourself pregnant!"

"Pffft!" Came from the other side of the door where Takao and Midorima were standing, listening to the conversation. Takao cupped his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter while Midorima held his head low and stared at the floor, trying his hardest to hide his blush.

"S-stop that, Takao!" Midorima hit Takao's head. "I-It's rude to listen to the conversations of others.  
>"Oww~" Takao held his head and rubbed gently. "You're one to talk, Shin-chan. You're listening too!"<p>

The green-haired blushed harder. "S-shut up, Takao! I'm not listening!"

On the other side of the door, Aomine's jaw dropped. He was speechless. He knew his parents were right. Like his boob thoughts just a few minutes before, he knew he couldn't love himself forever. But, that didn't mean he couldn't try, did it? Besides, he had never found anyone who made him feel the way a nice and plump pair of breasts did.

Aomine looked away. "Tsk. I don't love that girl." He looked at his father with stern eyes. "I want to be the one to choose who will I marry."

"Daiki, she is the best for you and I know you will like her. You know that you are my son that I believe you deserve the best." Junko moved from the desk beside Kenichi and across the space between her and her son. She sat on the couch beside him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I want you to attend this OmiAi, Daiki. Please do it for me." Junko smiled. "It's okay if I will not be the only girl in your life."

He looked at his mother warmly. Even though his mother always seemed to talk more about responsibilities more than his father, Aomine felt much more fondly of his mother. He knew she truly cared about him and only wanted the best for him. Maybe he will do this for her mother. Maybe it's his payback for all her hard work to take care of him as he grew up. That didn't mean that he liked the idea of an OmiAi though. He looked at his mother for a moment, feeling the love that radiated from her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, there was a slight chance that this girl from the OmiAi could get his heart racing like boobs did. He thought for a moment about the miniscule chance and decided it best to take the opportunity to find out if it could really happen. After all, why say no and miss out on the "one" getting away. If the "one" even did exist for him.

"Okay," he sighed as he looked back at his father. "I'll give it a try. I'll can't guarantee that it will be successful though."

"Thank you, Daiki." Junko smiled tenderly, leaning over and placing a small kiss on her sons cheek.

Kenichi nodded. "Be sure to not disappoint me."

Aomine said goodbye to his parents and walked out of the room. He didn't make it very far before he stopped to think about the conversation he had just had with his parents. And OmiAi? Really? But why? He was still young and still had the heart to go out and be a rebel. He wasn't ready to start seeing someone regularly. "Maybe I should ask someone for advice," he thought to himself as he started down the hall once again towards the elevators, his two servants right behind him. He pressed the button on the keypad and waited for the elevator, unable to pull his mind away from the OmiAi.

'Is she beautiful? My type with big breasts? I hope she had giant breasts. I wouldn't mind going home to those every day.' Aomine thought.

As soon as the elevator reached his floor Aomine stepped into it and stared out through the glass towards the city. He slipped his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath. He had no idea what lay ahead. No idea if the girl he would meet would be the one, or even a girl he met on the streets would be the one. The only thing he was certain of was that he was Aomine Daiki, and only he could truly love himself.

But it never occurred even in his wildest dreams that it will be a meeting that will change his life forever..

* * *

><p>Since I'm busy with school .. I might not update regularly. I'm sorry for that.<p>

I'm in my senior year so I have lots of things to do.

Also, I'll update if this reached 10-15 reviews.. I'm sorry for that .. I'm just too busy TAT

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TAT It's my strength to continue writing.


End file.
